A Lesson in the Sex Drive
by The Token
Summary: Kaiba learns Isis cannot operate a motor vehicle and takes it upon himself to teach her. A recipe for disaster or sweet indulgence? ONE-SHOT.


I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

One-Shot

A Lesson in the Sex Drive

"This really isn't needed Seto, I get around just fine." Isis frowned at speeding scenery and cursed herself for even daring to tell Kaiba one of her secrets.

"I don't think so Isis. You can't always expect to be chauffeured around." Kaiba could not believe his ears when Isis had told him he she did not know how to drive.

She explained her father never taught them since it wasn't needed when you lived underground but after coming to the surface they learned Malik had been sneaking out and driving the government issued Jeeps late at night. Odion decided to take a class to learn to get his license and since Isis was more wrapped up in business she was left with drivers and public transportation.

"I've been fine with cabs and driver's my organization has hired. I don't need to learn Seto."

Pulling them into the dealership the limo driver opened the door for them and they slid out. "Will I need to return Mr. Kaiba?"

"No need," the brunet responded, "we'll be taking ourselves home." The driver nodded and pulled the limo away leaving a fidgeting Isis and focused Kaiba. The CEO began taking long strides to the front and looked over his shoulder to find Isis still standing there looking like a fish out of water. "I'm going to take your lack of action as you want to look around?"

"Um…yes." Quickly Isis made her way towards rows of cars and Kaiba rolled his eyes heading inside to check out the display.

Isis passed by the rows of automobiles and felt completely out of her element. Each of the shiny machines seemed foreign and she couldn't understand how her boyfriend could have a huge garage full of them. But she chopped it up to preference. While she had a personal study filled with art ranging from oils to pottery imported from all over the world, he had his massive garage of international metal. Looking at the vehicles she frowned at their size; she didn't need something that big.

"You look like a woman of fine tastes." Isis turned to find a man in a nice suit with a dazzling smile. "My name is Hiro and I'm the best salesman on this lot." The man looked the woman up and down and smiled wider. He spotted her climbing out of the infamous limo and had been watching them. As soon as she left the cut-throat brunet's side he made sure to slink in at the right time. This would be an easy, high priced sale.

"Very nice to meet your acquaintance Hiro, my name is Isis."

Isis kept her features neutral but she didn't like the way the man was looking at her. Was it her clothes? She knew she shouldn't have let Mai, Tea, and Serenity talk her into more modern wears. The snug fitting lilac peasant top and matching wedges that tied up to her knees were okay, but perhaps her jean mini-skirt was too provocative? She hated that so much of her legs was seen but Kaiba had given them a double take before bending them different ways. She held in her mirth but she was sure her eyes were glittering.

"I see you looking at the 2009 Cadillac Escalade AWD," Hiro began motioning her around the side of it. He opened the doors and began rattling off features such as wood-grain, leather seats, and 'room for shopping bags'. "Would you like to take a seat?" He patted the driver side's leather.

The idea of climbing into the large vehicle made her nervous and she shook her head, "Thank you for the offer but I will have to decline."

"I couldn't agree more. For a delicate woman as yourself, you shouldn't have to haul so much body around town." He led her over to a group of Sedans and asked, "Tell me Isis, are you an eco-friendly kind of girl?"

"I do believe the protection of Mother Earth is important."

"Then I have the perfect car for you. We recently got a few of these shipped in." He led her over to the black car, "This is the 2009 Lexus LS 600h L hybrid luxury Sedan."

Once more he began rattling off features and speaking a language Isis could not decode or pick up one. Discreetly she looked around the lot and was really wondering when Kaiba would save her from this man. She could tell he was trying to take advantage of her and she wasn't falling for it. "I will also have to decline on this particular automobile Hiro. Perhaps I still need more time to—"

"No need! This next car will be the deal closer, I guarantee it." The man nodded and closed the door back leading her away from the Lexus'. The moved across the concrete and he led her over to a particularly blue car, "This is the 2009 BMW M3 Coupe-Cabrio." Isis eyed the convertible warily and imagined getting decapitated while rolling down the road. "On those especially nice days you could let the wind fly through your hair; not to mention the blue matches your eyes."

"Matches her eyes? Ha. You sleazy salesmen are getting more unimaginative as time goes on."

Hiro and Isis turned to find Kaiba standing there with his arms crossed, "Mr. Kaiba, perfect timing I believe—"

Unfolding his arms Hiro spotted the keys and cursed under his breath. "I'm not an idiot but you must be. What makes you think you could charm her into a car you would have sold her overpriced? I don't own a billion dollar company without knowing numbers so I would have never purchased something without a little research. Not to mention it was beyond insulting what I heard. Shopping bags, eco-friendly, and 'it matches her eyes'? She may be hot but she's not one of those dumb bimbos you're used to taking advantage of. I only associate with intellectuals and since you don't qualify, we'll be leaving now." Placing his hand on the small of Isis' back he led her away from the speechless salesman and towards the front.

"Seto I wasn't going to—"

"I know. I wouldn't have let you." Coming to the front of the building he paused and pressed a button on his keys causing the car parked out front to chirp.

Isis literally swallowed when she first laid eyes on the black Mercedes-Benz SLR 722. The car appeared menacing in her eyes but looking over at Kaiba, he looked almost as if the purchase had been made for him. He climbed into the driver seat much to her comfort and she climbed in as well. The car purred from the lot and immediately his driving habits hit harder than usual once they merged onto the highway. The car sped through the streets weaving in and out of traffic before he took an exit that led more towards the beach. Parking at one of the lookouts he looked over to find the Egyptian trying not to make eye contact with him.

"Isis."

"How lovely of you to take us to the beach Seto; it is a nice day for it."

"Being coy will not take this lesson away." Getting out of the car he moved over to the passenger side and opened the door, "Get out and drive."

"You could be more sensitive to my uncertainties," Isis said as she moved over to the driver seat and shut the door.

"Being sensitive is not the proper motivation Isis." After he gave her the rundown of the gears, the gas, and brake he told her to head out on the road.

Swallowing her fears she buckled her seatbelt and gripped the steering wheel with both hands. Extending her leg she let out a sigh of relief when her foot didn't hit the brake. Noticing this Kaiba leaned over and extended the seat forward, brushing her bare legs in the process. Fixing her face in a seductive curve Isis quietly asked, "Do you want me to drive or…_ride_ love?"

Kaiba snorted and redid his seatbelt, "Nice try but we both know you don't use such blatant sexual implication."

"Only you wouldn't find an innuendo appealing," she mumbled as she pressed down on the brake putting the car in drive. Hesitantly turning the wheel she paused checking the deserted road for what felt like an eternity in Kaiba's mind.

"It's the middle of the week; who the hell is going to speed down the road to T-bone us?" He let out a sigh as she finally pulled onto the road and proceeded to go twenty. Glancing at a slowly passed MPH sign he found she was going twenty under, "How about you go the speed limit?"

"That's a bit too unsafe of a speed for me to operate under."

"At this rate we'll both be late to our funerals Isis. Drive the speed limit."

Frowning, she hesitantly brought the car out of the roll to a decent glide at forty. Moving through the deserted streets Isis let out a sigh of relief before stomping on the brakes sending Kaiba forward, hitting his head hard enough on the dash to piss him off.

"Isis! What the fuck?!"

"There's a stop sign!"

"Ten fucking yards away!"

"But I was going fast…I needed to slow down and prepare."

"Slow down and prepare!? You were barely going forty."

"Your raised tone and profanity is doing nothing for me Seto. If anything, you're making me quite the nervous wreck."

"Nervous or not we're _going_ to wreck if you can't get a handle on things."

Ignoring his last statement Isis went thirty and once she came to the stop sign she stopped. Checking all of her mirrors multiple times she followed it up with looking all three directions at the four way stop. Kaiba ground his teeth together after ten minutes went by then went to tapping his foot at the fifteen mark. By twenty he was nearly going to bust a vein.

"ISIS. GO."

"Let me check one more time and—"

"No one is out here. NO ONE. There wasn't anyone five minutes ago and there won't be anyone thirty minutes from now."

"Your lack of patience is not helping my predicament."

"Predicament? You're DRIVING."

"_Said_ _bousak_ Seto."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, _said_ _bousak_! You're not helping!"

"Maybe you need help if you can't do something as simple as operate a motor vehicle!"

"Fine then!" Stomping on the gas the car lurched forward and revved down the back roads. Isis sped around corners and made 'California stops' at stop signs and such. The girl was more than mad and Kaiba had learned his lesson on the matter: never piss off Isis when she's behind the wheel.

"Radammit Isis! Slow the fuck down!" It was almost as if she couldn't hear him for instead she sped up. He gripped his seatbelt when he spotted the highway coming up. Rather than ask Kaiba about where to go she continued her emotional outburst and hit the highway.

She weaved and bobbed through the crowded ways of Domino's main nerve center for cars. Cutting off a school bus full of children, she whizzed across the asphalt and swerved in between two semis just as one of them was changing lanes. Pushing the car hard it jolted from between the space and back into open area. Kaiba realized he had been holding his breath after he felt his head about to explode. Isis continued her antics all the way into town. Whizzing past elderly persons crossing the street, nearly sideswiping a bicycle rider, and even running through an intersection; luckily the light was yellow.

Looping back around Kaiba relived the terrible ride till she finally came to a screeching stop. He listened as she put the car in park and killed the engine. The CEO brought the lapels of his trench coat from over his eyes in a dignified manner when he spotted the narrowed eyes of his girlfriend looking at him. He untangled himself from his seatbelt realizing he must have done so for safety purposes. Sitting back in his seat and relaxing he let out a breath before turning to Isis.

"Isis—"

"No, I have driven and shown my skill in the matter. I will not be subjugated to anymore teaching." Isis had proved herself as being able to operate a motor vehicle. Whether it was correct or not wasn't the issue at the moment.

"Isis—"

"I am well aware my actions were brash and unneeded but you pushed me to a place of no return Seto." Now she felt bad. Her brash behavior could have hurt someone or worst gotten them killed. She should have considered this rather than getting worked up just because she felt she couldn't do something.

"Isis—"

"I know I put the lives of the innocent in danger along with our own and I shouldn't have allowed you to anger me but I could not help myself. Forgive me S—" Isis tried to finish her rambling when his lips connected with her thoroughly silencing her. His tongue stabbed hungrily into her mouth and she moaned despite her feelings and still adrenaline ridden body. He nibbled on her bottom lip before pulling back.

"Isis, that was sexy."

"Pardon me?" She nearly choked out as she watched him undo her seatbelt.

"If I would have known sooner you could handle this baby like I would, I would have gotten the car sooner." Despite the tight interior space he grabbed her and pulled her across the middle so he could fully ravage her lips.

Isis gripped his shoulders and pushed back looking in the darkening blue eyes, "You're insane!"

Kaiba took her hand and placed it on his tented pants, "Maybe so."

Why Isis never considered him to get high on adrenaline better yet sexually aroused was a surprise to her. It was all in the forefront. His hectic driving right down to the way he ran business. Power in itself was adrenaline so maybe seeing it handled by the object of not only his affections but lust really had the brunet going. Oddly enough she could go with it. Kaiba had voiced that her take-charge confidence had been one of the driving forces to his attraction to her. Besides her legs. She even now rolled her eyes at the statement now.

"Are you going to stare off into space or let me break you in much how did this Mercedes?" His hands were already kneading along her legs. When she didn't respond immediately he crushed his lips against her gasping one and he murmured, "I'll make the decision for you."

While Kaiba thoroughly savaged her mouth, his hands slid under her skirt and he smacked her bottom. Isis gave a small squeaked moan at the action and became further aroused. He went to slide her underwear down when he realized his arms couldn't reach. They shifted around the compacted space and finally Kaiba gave a deep growl of frustration. Opening the door the two of them slid out onto the parking spot.

Isis immediately stood up with Kaiba and she watched as he kneeled down in front of her, pushed her skirt up a little bit, and leaned forward grasping her panties between his teeth. He slid them down her thighs and once they were at her knees, he helped her take them off completely before throwing them through the still open door. He then hoisted her up and actually set her on the car's roof. Spreading her legs he leaned in and immediately began lapping at her swelling genitalia.

"What if someone sees us?" Isis panted as her thighs began to tremble. Rather than answer her question he stopped all of her cognitive thoughts with his tongue. It rubbed and slithered ruthlessly inside and out. She fell back against the car and thrust her hips into his face moaning helplessly.

Kaiba threw her legs over his shoulders to have Isis immediately lock them around his neck. Not only the smell of her but the taste on his tongue was making him harder than before. He grabbed her thighs and lifted her up, still tonguing her slit. She gripped his head and despite the awkward position continued to slowly move against his face. She slumped forward over his now messy hair and didn't fall back until he set her on the hood of the car, while she gripped her eyes against the sunlight and tongue still fucking her.

"Seto, ah, I need more…"

"Good."

Not wasting any more time he grabbed her around the waist and flipped her over, forcing her up on all fours. He quickly got his aching arousal out and slowly entered the passage that only moistened for him. He gripped her bunched skirt and forcefully fucked her, causing the whole car to rock with the excursions. How she was able to stay on the hood was beyond her but when she felt the sweat start to build, she stretched the upper part of her body to dig her small fingers in the exterior vents.

The brunet growled low in his throat with the whole situation of taking his Egyptian beauty on the hood of the sexy car. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled hearing the slutty response. He knew how much she liked her hair pulled. Catching the gibberish he pulled out and placed her on her back. He reentered her and lifted her legs up, having her heeled feet by his head.

Isis' eyes rolled in the back of her head at the deep penetration and arched to her back just to feel him in the back of her throat. "Seto…Seto…Ra Seto…" All she could say was his name and Kaiba couldn't help but smirk through his panting as he continued to thrust his hips forward. Looking down he caught his love digging her well manicured nails into the surface of the car and quickly spread her legs, settling between them so he could grab her wrist and keep them ruining the pain. Passion or not he just bought the car.

Despite trying to save the paint job, Kaiba liked being this close to Isis when he fucked her. He loved catching the distorted features, closed eyes, and murmuring lips up close and personal. He loved watching her chest heave with much needed air while her legs trembled from impending climax as well as the numbing pleasure he could bestow upon her body. Leaning forward he nipped and kissed along her neck and sucked on that one spot.

"Seto!" The most wanton moan left her mouth, "I'm-I'm-I'm—!"

"Do it baby, come from how good I'm fucking you." He accentuated each word with hard thrusts before stabbing his tongue back in her moaning mouth.

Whenever Kaiba remotely spoke a few lines during sex Isis would lose it but whenever he called her baby or used fuck in any form she was done for. And his tongue dueling with his own wasn't helping anything either. Suddenly gaining a strength unheard of Isis released her arms from his grasp and dug her nails down his still covered back, coming deliciously. He swallowed her near scream and held her bowing body as he gently thrust into her, keeping her moans consistent.

The CEO was still painfully hard and was prepared to make her come yet again, until she sat up, slid down his body, and took his appendage into her mouth. The usually poised woman sucked off her own release and could taste it blend with his natural essence. Moaning around the flesh she focused her eyes upward into his watching eyes. She loved the way he looked whenever she sucked him off. It differed from that of sex and it was a better look in her opinion. Only because his pleasure was in mind rather than focusing on her own, so his expression reflected that.

His hands came up to gently comb through her hair in admiration for her tonguing skills. His disheveled hair was clinging to his forehead and the dark sheen in his eyes was enough to keep the post-climax shivers going. His lips were swollen and barely parted for his sexy breathy noises. She trailed a hand up his leg, making sure her touches were ghostly, before settling on his sack and gently kneading them. He gave a deep groan at the treatment and when Isis lent down to suck on them while jacking him off, the groan grew to a sexy growl and she knew he was close. Wrapping her lips back around him she sucked him off with vigor while fondling his sac and soon he held her head still and released down her throat with a breathless curse.

After he had calmed down he helped Isis to her feet and the two wobbled back into the car. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the seat idly fingering the steering wheel feel wonderfully content. Looking over at Kaiba he was simply trying to fix his hair in the mirror with shaky hands. She smiled inwardly at that personal accomplishment. She waited until her thighs stopped shaking before starting the car and pulling off back on the road. Driving normally now, if not still a bit slow, she began to maneuver them back to the mansion.

"How about another lesson tomorrow?" Kaiba casually said as he watched the passing scenery, "I could possibly show you the mechanics that is the automobile."

"You would like to 'pop my hood' Seto Kaiba?"

"Perhaps the trunk too."

Isis kept her eyes on the road but could still see Kaiba's smirk.

PLEASE READ:

Holy mackerel! Did I just finish a one-shot I have had brewing for Ra knows how long? Yes, yes I did. Sorry if it sucks or you see OOC-ness but I just wanted to have fun with it. Not to mention write about cars. I love them. In a different life I'd be an aspiring mechanic more so than a college loser. Ha. But really, I'll be a grease monkey somehow.

This whole little one-shot is very experimental and something I had to get rid of. I know it's very unlikely Isis would be so irrational with the car but I wanted to loosen her up. Also her clothes were definitely risky compared to her usual wears but I wanted to bring her in more modern since we were dealing with sexy cars.

As for the adrenaline junkie known as Kaiba, I don't know, that's your decision to make. I personally think he probably does get a boner whenever he fires someone in some weird twisted way. No one writes Kaiba too sadistic anymore and I miss it. Not that I made him sadistic in this but I did want to take a risk with what could possibly arouse him that people wouldn't truly consider.

And for those who are reading _Obsidian's Pearl_ stay tuned because I'm still working on it. I just needed to take a break and push another one-shot out. Hope you liked!

Arabic Translations

_Said bousak_ – Shut your mouth

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


End file.
